Black Hole Destroyers
Black Hole Destroyers is a game published for the NX and the Isosceles System. It follows a team called the Universal Black Hole Banishers. They destroy all black holes and save lives throughout the universe. Main Characters Playable * Ethan * Eva * Luke * Ryan * Olivia CPUs * Johnson * Commander Sebastian * Sword Weilders Villains * Xave * Zegrande * Elabantross * Fleixer * Abeltron * Yen * Yan * Dark Yen Yan Gameplay In this game, you can traverse around large planets freely. In between destroying black holes, you help out civilians in different ways. You can change between all 6 different characters freely, sometimes thinking one as your "main". Once you've collected materials for new black hole destroying equipment and helped villagers, you'll get an alert from the Commander Sebastian, who works at an observatory on your home planet. When destroying black holes, you use an item called the "Atom Sucker". The larger the black hole, the larger your Atom Sucker is. You'll have to move dodging mass being thrown out of the black holes when trying to gain the black holes mass. The Atom Sucker sort of looks like a megaphone. As you go through levels, the harder it'll be to use your Atom Sucker. Mass will begin rapidly shooting out from all directions. Chapters Chapter One: Attack of the Black Hole Keepers. *cutscene* "When you think of scary things in space, what comes to your mind? Stars exploding? Aliens? No? How about... black holes? This story follows the paths in which the Universal Black Hole Banishers, well, banish the black holes. Oh, and one more thing. The people who are continuously spreading these dangers around our universe. How will you destroy the black holes?" Commander Sebastian: ..Agents? Ready for blast off in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Ryan: So, where are we going again? Commander Sebastian: A "local" planet orbiting a black hole created by the mastermind Xave. Now, take off. At the speed of light. UBHBs: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH.... *cutscene end* *start back up at targeted planet* Chapter One: Attack of the Black Hole Keepers Objective: Get to a local village outside of the desert. Ethan: We didn't target this very well.. Commander Sebastian (through communication watch): Agents! So you have landed safetly I see. Mind running some errands? I want you to help out the town I have pointed out on your Tablet Map. It won't take very long. Olivia: Oh, please. We'll make it just in time. *custscene once you get to village* Luke: Looks like a cowboy town. Ethan: Shh.. they might be bandits. Ryan: Don't overreact. Commander said we'd need to help these villagers, right? Eva: That's true. Ethan, sometimes I think you should take Sebastians advice for once. *cutscene end* Objective: Find people who need some help, they'll have '!''s over their heads. Luke: Who knew there'd be human civilisation on another planet. First person in need: Johnson Johnson: Heyo gang. Y'all think you can clean ma dishes? Ethan: Sorry, sir. We're only really here to help you out with problems, not chores. Johnson: O'right? Y'all needa come see this. *Johnson brings the UBHB to an observatory* *cutscene start* Eva: What are we supposed to do here? Look at the moon? Johnson: No. There be a black cir'le in our own sky. Ethan: Oh no. Perhaps it's the black hole you're getting closer to by the second. Johnson: Wh-whayt? Luke: No-no-no-no-no-no-no, you don't have to worry. We'll take care of it.. but not at the moment. Ethan: There's something I want you to take care of. This big megaphone like thing is what will save all our lives. We can't carry it around, so we think you should take care of it. Also, as the black hole gets close, we'll come back here and destroy it from here. Johnson: Y'all really mean that? Eva: Mm hmm. That's exactly what we'll do Johnson: Thanks y'all. *cutscene end* *UBHB walks out of Johnson's observatory* Ethan: Wonder if there are anymore folks who need help in this town.. Second person in need: Esme Esme: Y'all have any spare moneh? Ethan: Why are there so many people round he with rubbish things they need help with? Esme: Look. If ya give me some sorta currency I'll pay y'all back in a treat of shelter. Luke: Urm... our ship provides us with all the shelter we need. Esme: Y'all sure? *UBHB walk away* Esme: Wait! I have an answer to a secret nun o' y'all know about. *UBHB come to a hault* Ethan: Well, what is it then? Esme: A swirling, ginormous object 'll be headin' our way! Ih'll reach our moons orbit in exac'ly 24 hours! Eva:..so in one whole day, the Xave hole will be arriving? Esme: Y'all know about this hole? Ryan: Yeah, that's why we're on this planet. Ethan: But if the black hole will be arriving in 24 hours, we need to get prepared for the big day tomorrow! Sorry, Esme, we'll come back in a sec. We need to check on our Atom Sucker, and prepare it for tomorrow! Eva: Bye Essie! Esme: Welp, bye y'all! *UBHB enters Johnson's observatory* Johnson: Hey y'all! Ethan: Hi, Johnson. Johnson: So, I looked into y'alls "Atom Sucker" and i figured out a way to store more mass. Eva: Thanks, John, but really need to get the Atom Sucker prepared for tomorrow. Johnson: What! Ihll the black hole be enterin' orbit by tomorrow? Olivia: Exactly. If we don't get this charge up in at least 12 hours, we're doomed. Johnson: Why don't y'all two (Ethan: Their names are Ryan and Olivia) begin chargin' up 'er 'n' I'll upgrade ya mass storage. Ryan: Yeah, I'm down with staying here to charge up the Atom Busta' Olivia: Uhh.. me too, duh! we'll be just fine, you three go on without us. Ethan: Sure thing, Olivia, and Ryan. Luke: Bye guys, see ya later! Eva: See you in a a sec. *UBHB (only Ethan, Eva and Luke walks out of Johnson's observatory* Third person in need: Oliver Sebastian: Now listen up you lot. This next guy is not a person in need per say, but actually a spy for those black hole men and misses. We need you to assassinate this spy. Ethan: Got it. Luke: Sure. Eva: Yeah, but Ryan and Olivia have gone elsewhere. They've gone to help put repairs on the Atom Sucker. Sebastian: Is that so, huh? I don't know if you've already been told this, but the black hole will be 1,500 miles from the atmosphere in 24 hours. At that point, our Atom Sucker will be able to get in range with the black hole. Ethan: Useful info. Thank you, Seb. *The UBHB meet with the spy, Oliver* Oliver: He-.. Howdy y-ya'll. Ethan: Yeah yeah, just cut to the chase, will ya'? Oliver: Right. I need you to help me ride this umm.. *cough* I need ya'll to help me ride this right here carriage to a.. location. Eva: ...right. *The three enter the carriage* Ethan: Co-ordinates? Oliver: ..just straight up the left corner. Ethan: Got it. Sebastian (to earpieces): You in with him? Luke: Yes. Sebastian: Great. Now what I want you to do is ride that carriage off a cliff and jump out right before the crash. Eva: Will do. Ethan: We're going to take a little short cut. Oliver: Will yo-.. I mean.. will ya? Ethan: ..mhmmm.. Oliver: Righty-ho! Take me there then! *Crash happens* Ethan: Quick! Out! Oliver: Noo!! Help me! Eva: No! We know who you REALLY are, Oliver. Oliver: *shouts*I GUESS KARMA HAS ITS WAYyyyyss... Sebastian: Well done crew! I have detected enemy reinforcements on their way though.. you should probably get disguises as wild-westernern cowboys to fit in the mood of this town. TBA. Chapter Two: Asta Lavista, Black Hole Mista. Chapter Three: Shocking Discoveries. Chapter Four: The Hovering Catastrophe. Chapter Five: Robotic Techniques. Chapter Six: First One. Chapter Seven: Second One. Chapter Eight: The Dark One. Chapter Nine: Well Accomplished. Trivia * Chapter Nine only adds on to the main story line, and only focuses on to the black hole history story line. Category:Games Category:Original Games